The Last Stand
by BirdorFiend
Summary: After the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fail to stop Rita from conquering the Earth, they must find a way to survive in a world remade in her image.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Grove, 1993

The Command Center shook viciously, forming cracks in the walls and ceiling. The natural light that spilled in had never before entered the Ranger's base of operations. Alpha 5 scrambled at the control panel, pressing a confusing series of buttons that seemingly had no impact on the destruction that raged around him. Zordon remained immobile in his energy tube, a stoic expression permanently frozen on his face. Six teens rushed in from a usually hidden entrance, still in their uniforms. Jason, the Red Ranger, tore off his helmet and looked directly at his mentor.

"Zordon! The Zords are gone!" He called out attempting to be courageous for his team, but much like the building around him, he was cracking.

"You were right about going out at half power," he continued, the weight of the world weighing on him heavily, "We could barely hold our own against Cyclpopsis, but when Lokar returned, and without Titanus, we… we couldn't do it." Jason hung his head in a combination of shame and hurt.

"Rangers," Zordon returned, addressing the scared teens in his usual loud monotone, "What has transpired today is not your fault. It was far too much for me to ask you to battle Rita." Though his face never changed, it was obvious Zordon was not pleased by the words coming out of his mouth.

"The blame rests on myself alone. I asked an enormous task of you, and I am sorry," the Ranger's mentor finished. The heroes had removed their helmets and now exchanged frightened looks, now being faced by unknown circumstances. The building continued to rock, and various menacing voices were heard from outside the shattering walls.

"The truth will be frightening, but it must be confronted," the intergalactic wizard continued, "The Command Center will fall, and Rita will have an enormous advantage over you." Zordon's usually motionless eyes shifted to each of his charges, "I will have Alpha send you away from here, but you must continue on without us."

"But Zordon, what about the citizens of Angel Grove? What about our families?" the Pink Ranger, Kimberly, asked with as much volume as she could muster, "Rita has them in her Dark Dimension."

Zordon locked eyes with the young gymnast and remembered how terrifying warfare was when it was right in front of you. "I am sorry, Rangers," the ancient sorcerer began, "Never forget your mission, nor how proud of you I will always be. May the Power protect you."

As if on cue, Alpha pressed a button that caused the Rangers to extend into beams of light and vanish. "Th-this is it, isn't it Zordon?" Alpha asked, while shaking.

"You still have time to save yourself Alpha," Zordon replied to his longtime friend, "I cannot ask you to remain." Alpha 5's optics looked down to the control panel for a moment that seemed like an eternity. He looked back up at his companion and replied, "I cannot leave you to face this alone, Zordon."

The two extraterrestrial visitors locked eyes in a moment of unspoken brotherhood, before a wall was blown inward from the outside. A horned figure wielding a large staff entered the Command Center, desecrating it with her prescence.

"Ahhhh, Zordon, at last I have found where you and your pathetic Rangers have been hiding," the dark witch Rita cackled. Behind her stood her lithe assassin, Scorpina. Zordon eyed her, boiling in rage and defeat, before responding.

"You have not bested the Rangers yet, Rita. Though young, they are fierce combatants, and will not stop till your tyranny has been ended."

"You put on a brave face, Zordon, but we both know this is the end," Rita responded sadistically, "I will remake this world in my image, and your little brats will be too terrified to stop me. Especially after they see the fate I have planned for those closest to them…" Rita finished with a wicked smile that brought nightmares to mind.

"No!" Alpha 5 cried out, lunging forward, "You can't do that! I won't let you!" As her cybernetic foe approached her, Rita tipped her staff in his direction. This fired off a crimson beam of energy that struck Alpha squarely in the chest. Red bolts of energy ricocheted off his metallic form, blasting off his limbs and cracking his metal flesh.

As the last of Alpha 5's life drained from him, he muttered a final message, "Goodbye, Zordon…" The benevolent mage watched his friend die, his face steeling. His adopted family was going to suffer, and there was nothing he could do about it. Or was there?

"If you're so powerful, Rita," he said, shifting his gaze to his nemesis, "Release me from this time warp, and kill me with your bare hands." Rita stopped, seeming to consider this offer, before laughing madly.

"You really think that I'd fall for that?!" The sadistic witch leveled her gaze at Zordon's dark glare. "Trapping you between time was the best decision I ever made! Unfortunately, your talkative toaster was able to locate and create contact with you." Rita stepped toward the control panel in front of Zordon's tube, threateningly. "Without these computers locked on to your exact temporal coordinates, you'd be aimlessly wandering in an infinite blank slate. I can't think of anything more torturous for the galaxy's smartest sorcerer!" Rita's staff crackled with red energy as she aimed it at the computer panels in front of her. "Enjoy going mad, Zordon!"

A blast of magical energy fired from Rita's crescent-topped staff, reducing the console to rubble. The image of her hated enemy flickered, and finally fizzled out, as connection between him and the time stream was severed.

"Thus begins my reign!" Rita called out, laughing manically as Scorpina came to her side. The gem powering Rita's staff glowed proudly before unleashing a concussive blast that leveled the building around her and Scorpina.


	2. Chapter 2

Russia, 2008

Jason dragged himself down the forest path toward the run down house that had probably once been something nice. Now, however, the only thing that separated it from the ruins scattered around the world was the fact that people lived in it, though subsisting was a better term for their occupation.

As he entered the door, the once proud warrior called out, "Roll call!"

"We're all here," Zack responded from the three legged table that sat in front of the door. They considered this room a kitchen. Zack was focused on the three slices of bologna he had rolled up into his lunch, but he still took time to address his friend, "Tommy and Kim are in the living room, Trini is asleep, and Billy is in the basement trying to find if there's anything left of the Radbug worth selling." Jason frowned. This is what was left of the mighty morphin' Power Rangers.

Jason sat down at the only other chair in the kitchen and faced his comrade. "I've been thinking a lot about our mission," he said, trying to get Zack to meet his gaze, "I think it's time we planned another attack."

"Jason, I love you and everything, but that is beyond stupid," Zack replied, biting into his meager meal. "The 'mission' is over. It ended in Angel Grove fifteen years ago. We lost. Our zords and base were destroyed, Alpha and Zordon were killed, and we became fugitives. Anyone seen in connection to us was torn apart by Putties." At the end of his speech, the former Black Ranger felt bile rise in his throat at the memory of his loved ones being surrounded by clay creatures in the town square of Angel Grove.

Jason muttered to himself in frustration, before standing up in anger and finally yelling, "I'm tired of this!" He walked into the next room to find Kimberly resting her legs on Tommy's lap on their rat eaten couch. The two lovers had been in conversation, but now turned their full attention to Jason. "We're living like cockroaches while every day Rita slaughters innocent people. Yesterday a village in Peru was annihilated because that witch had a headache," the Rangerless leader continued. He was addressing no one in particular, but Zack had followed him from the kitchen to listen.

"We were chosen to be Rangers for a reason. Even if Zordon was wrong for choosing us, we owe it to him to continue. We owe it to ourselves." Jason's fists were balled in rage. Fifteen years of anger flowed through him as he put his fist through the wall next to him. "Enough is enough. I'm done living like vermin. This doesn't end until they've ripped the power coins from our lifeless hands."

Trini was now on the stairs, peering into the living room, unable to ignore Jason's volume. The first one to speak was Tommy, as usual. "Jason, what chance do we have without our zords or the Command Center? With Lokar and Cyclopsis, Rita can just squash us the moment we morph."

"We'll figure it out," Jason said, giving his fully determined glare to the Green Ranger. "When Rita used that green candle to try and steal your powers, we didn't stop and give up. We kept fighting and you got to stay a Ranger." Billy poked his head in from the kitchen, having heard the commotion. "How many monsters did we beat?" Jason went on. "Thirty-nine. I counted. We've just gotta stop one more. If Rita falls, her empire crumbles. She's the glue that keeps them all together." He looked each of his team mates in the eyes to gauge their feelings, but received nothing. "Even if we die trying, it's better than hiding like rats."

The Red Ranger walked to the stairs, now avoiding eye contact with anyone else. "I'm going upstairs to get my pack. If anyone else wants to join me for one last battle, meet me in the kitchen in five minutes." Jason took his time retrieving the travel pack he had hidden upstairs. He flashed back to all the times he and his friends had saved the Earth. There was a thrill to the battle he had never forgotten. He always fought for those in danger, but he couldn't deny that he missed the thrill. He knew that this last fight had to be about more than just some adrenaline addiction, but part of him denied it.

Returning downstairs, Jason expected to see everyone in the exact same positions, wondering if he'd gone insane, but he did not. He instead found them crammed into the small kitchen, all with their formerly hidden travel packs, looking scared, but ready to fight. Jason couldn't help but smile, "It's time to get back to Angel Grove."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Grove, 2008

After climbing the barrier around the capital city of Angel Grove, the color coordinated adults wandered through what was once Angel Grove Park. It was now a dry, yellowed patch of weeds that reminded each of them how much the world had changed in fifteen years. In the distance, Rita's floating palace hovered over the broken skyline. As if the world wasn't grey enough, a slow, steady fall of rain quickly blossomed. There were no words between any of them. There was nothing to say.

That was until the team saw one of their oldest rivals standing before them. "Hello, Rangers." Scorpina cooed with a smile. The Rangers assumed a V-formation, knowing how this interaction would end. "I didn't think you'd ever return," the vicious villain continued, "We used to track you through your morphing, but Empress Rita knows everything that happens in the capital. You were fools to come here."

"Take us to Rita, Scorpina, and you won't be hurt," Jason told her. Now that he had returned to his old world, it was easier to find the courage to confront the creatures ahead.

"I'll take you to Rita," the assassin replied, "In pieces!" A triangular sword materialized in her hands, coupled with a wicked smile on her face.

Time seemed to slow for the Rangers. Each drop of rain took minutes to reach the ground. Their deep breathing was the only thing each of them could hear.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason finally called out. Each Ranger held their morphers in front of them. Despite not morphing in years, each Ranger's actions flowed naturally, like waking from a long sleep.

"Dragonzord!" Tommy called out.

"Mastodon!" Zack cried.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly joined in.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Sabretooth Tiger!" Trini added vigorously.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finally finished.

The feeling of the Morphing Grid enveloping each warrior felt like stepping into a warm bath. Trini especially felt her muscles fill with energy, revitalized after years without a significant challenge. Her eyes opened wide, and despite wearing a suit, she saw for miles, heard the rustle of the wind, felt every drop of rain on her skin. This was what she was born for.

Without warning, Scorpina lunged forward, sword raised, a battle cry fleeing her lips.

"Power weapons, team!" Jason cried out, and without needing practice, razor-sharp weapons were pulled from the morphing grid, into the Ranger's hands. Scorpina's incredible speed brought her to the rangers almost before they could react. Almost. Jason's Power Sword raised in an instant, blocking the villain's blow.

"Your death will not be quick, Red Ranger," Scorpina hissed. Not waiting for the fight to progress, Kimberly fired an arrow from her Power Bow. The insect-themed fighter jumped back, but before landing, she threw her sword like a boomerang at the Rangers. With no time to hesitate, Billy's Power Lance shot out and knocked it away before it hit Kimberly. As the blade returned to Scorpina, Trini leapt towards her foe.

Trini's daggers slashed rapidly, left, right, any direction she could think of in a second's breadth. Scorpina flailed her weapon, attempting to stave off the Yellow Ranger's offensive. Trini began to lunge with her strikes, pushing her opponent to take steps backwards. Scorpina would never admit it, but in a fair fight, she was outmatched.

"Trini! Get back!" Tommy called. Without thinking, the Yellow Ranger flipped backwards, allowing her green comrade to fire a beam of energy from his Dragon Dagger. Scorpina turned her blade to its flat side to deflect the blast, barely having time to take a breath. This gave Trini the perfect opportunity to throw her daggers the second she landed, each curving in the air, slicing her target's arms as they passed.

"Last chance, Scorpina!" Jason yelled to the Ranger's wicked foe as the team regrouped, "Take us to Rita, and this ends!"

Heaving with anger and fatigue, Scorpina growled, "Never," before releasing a high pitched scream. Her skin began to shred as an insectoid exoskeleton appeared beneath it. A scorpion's tail grew from her lower back, and claws were formed form her hands. To end the transformation, her face morphed into a mandible-sporting abomination.

"Let's see if you can handle me at my best, Power Brats!" The wretched insect cried out. Her tail lashed out at the foremost Ranger, Trini, but was blocked by Jason's Power Sword. Trini jumped at her foe once again, unleashing all fury on the creature before her. She combined throwing one dagger with slashing the other wildly. Her years of Kung Fu training taught her balance and control, but fifteen years living on the run after her family was slaughtered had taught her uncontrollable rage. The other Rangers were stunned at the impressive display of force, but none dare take a shot at the battle, for fear of hitting their teammate.

Scorpina attempted to strike the furious Ranger, but she could not balance defense with her limited offence. Her claws were too slow to grab the rapidly moving Ranger, and Trini was always too fast for her electrically charged tail. Cuts and slashes began to grow all over her body as her defenses slowed. Plotting, she knew she had one last option. She turned her back to fully face her enemy, and prepared to lash out with her stinger.

"Trini! Look out!" Jason cried, seeing the insectoid appendage extending. He ran his fingers over the edge of his sword, causing it to glow with energy. In a split second, he slashed the air, and an arc of energy shot from his blade toward Scorpina. It struck her tail at its base, and continued through it. The severed limb fell to the ground next to its owner.

Scorpina cried out and fell to the ground. Trini stood over her, fire raging in her heart. "Please…" Scorpina muttered weakly. Away from any of the Ranger's perspective, the severed tail rolled so its base was planted on the ground, before straightening to its full length in an instant, pointed directly at the Yellow Ranger standing above it. The stinger struck Trini in the neck, piercing her protective suit, and sending an incredible surge of electricity into her body.

Wordlessly, the fearsome Ranger crumpled to the ground. Billy and Tommy ran to her aid, while Scorpina climbed to her feet weakly, cackling.

"One down…" she weakly whispered.

"Kim, Zack, now," Jason commanded, holding back his anger. Kimberly rapid-fired two arrows from her bow, one into each of Scorpina's feet, pinning her to the ground. Once the arachnid villain was pinned, Zack converted his Power Axe to its cannon mode, took aim, and fired a barrage of energy blasts till Scorpina only remained in chunks.

All five able bodied Rangers crouched around their fallen compatriot, as Tommy removed her helmet. Immobilized, Trini's body was limp, but her face still moved. Her eyes fluttered, and she fought to bring words to the surface.

"Thank you…" she forced out, "All of you, my… family." With that the Yellow Ranger's face muscles loosened, and her eyes unfocused. Once again there was nothing to say. Jason's head bowed. "God" he thought, "If you're real, take care of Trini."

The Red Ranger reached down and closed Trini's eyes gently, before removing the power coin from her morpher. Trini's Ranger suit vanished, and she lay in her rugged clothes, another corpse created by Rita's regime. Another death to avenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Grove 2008

What was once a place of laughter and joy had devolved into a greyed monument to depression. The very sight of the Angel Grove Youth Center in its current state reminded the five teenagers who approached it of the importance of their mission. Parked outside were two unlocked high powered motorcycles. Whoever owned them was either very foolish, or very sure that they would not be stolen.

When the colorfully dressed team of heroes entered the Youth Center, they were reminded of how happy they once were upon entering the old teen hangout. Now, the former rec center was a bad parody of itself. Broken soda bottles and crumpled snack bags littered the floor. A large TV blasted an old action movie on the far wall. Whooping and cheering from their seats, were two unfortunately familiar faces.

Squat and Baboo were firmly planted in their seats, stuffing their mouths with as much junk food as they could, laughing at the carnage on the screen in front of them. The true shock came from seeing the two gluttons' servant. An aged and greying man with shackles around his ankles rushed back and forth between the kitchen and the blue beasts he served with plates of decadent deserts. His face sagged with fatigue, and even though he had lost weight since the Rangers had seen him last, he still did not look healthy.

"Blade-Blasters out, team," Jason quietly whispered to his comrades. No other occupant of the former Youth Center seemed to notice them, as if they didn't expect anyone to disturb Rita's lieutenants. Jason stealthily sidestepped toward the kitchen, setting his weapon to its blaster mode, as his teammates followed suit. Once they were directly behind the monstrous sloths, Jason took aim at his longtime enemies, and waited for the other Rangers to do the same.

The sickly servant was quickly rushing toward the Rangers with his head faced down, too terrified to disobey. He was awoken suddenly to a voice shouting, "Ernie! Get down!" Not even taking a moment to hesitate, Ernie dropped to the floor and covered his head. Squat and Baboo, however, did not have a chance to react before a barrage of red laser blasts tore them to shreds.

After the slaughter ended, Ernie looked up to see his saviors, and immediately recognized the super powered adults he had once known as friends. "Oh my god…" he muttered, as the Red Ranger helped him to his feet, and blasted his shackles apart. "Guys…" he continued, tearing up, "It's you!"

Ernie's knees felt weak as he looked at Angel Grove's greatest heroes. This was a day he had never expected to come. "I can't believe it…" he said smiling, "But wait, there's only five of you… I can't tell who's who in those suits. Who's missing?"

Each Ranger removed their helmets solemnly, despite this joyous reunion. Ernie's eyes darted back and forth to see the adults he had known so long ago. His smile faded as he realized the group was not complete, "Trini?" He asked calmly. No one responded, but he knew from their faces what had happened.

Ernie walked calmly over to a stool once used by teens expecting a fruity smoothie, and sat down for the first time that day. A deep breath escaped his lips, but a small grin found its way to his face when he looked back at the Power Rangers.

Jason stepped forward, seeming ashamed, "Ernie, I'm so sorry, this never would've happened if—"

"There's nothing to apologize for, Jason," Ernie responded with a raised hand. "It's not your fault Rita took over," he continued, "If anything you've earned our thanks, for holding Rita back as long as you could." The Ranger's old friend chuckled, "Who would've thought that a handful of teens could beat an intergalactic conqueror for a whole year." Ernie coughed hard before finally looking up to his rescuers, "I honestly hoped the six of you had found a deserted island somewhere, and were living it up, like 'Gilligan's Island.' Making Pina Coladas and playing with monkeys."

Each Ranger's face had begun to form a smile, seeing that not every corner of the Earth had darkened. Standing gingerly, Ernie began to assume his old position behind the counter, "You still have a chance to get out. You'd never believe it, but those two knuckleheads Bulk and Skull actually run an underground railroad out of Angel Grove. I could give them a call, if you—" Turning, he saw the stern determination on the Rangers' faces. He was wasting his breath.

"We can't abandon the world anymore," Jason said solidly, "This ends tonight one way or the other." A tear finally fell from Ernie's eye. He wiped it away, but more followed.

"That's why you guys are heroes," the old drink server said, before turning towards the kitchen, "At least let me get you guys some food for the trip." The tired Rangers let out deep breaths and slowly dissipated around the empty space around them. Billy began fondling some loose wire sticking out of the wall, while Zack, Tommy, and Jason, stood as a triumvirate discussing quietly.

Kimberly sat at the bar, placing her helmet in front of her. She looked deeply into the translucent visor that stared back at her. Reflections of victorious battles seemed to play out in front of her, until the only image available was that of Trini's corpse laying in the park, cold and alone.

Kimberly gasped suddenly when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see Tommy smiling behind her. The former gymnast allowed her posture to slouch, as she weakly smiled back at her lover. "It seems like we're going after Cyclopsis next," Tommy said, gently running his hand over Kim's back, "Jason thinks we can control it and turn it against Rita. It's as good a plan as any."

Kim turned back to her helmet, seeing only her own reflection look back at her. She turned back to Tommy, "Will you marry me?"

Tommy was taken aback for a moment before he responded, "What?"

"Will you marry me?" the Pink Ranger calmly repeated. "It's not too crazy, we've been together for fifteen years." Tommy seemed to be planning a response, but Kimberly stopped him, "The thing is we've been miserable for years, barely surviving, hiding in remote villages, selling pieces of our communicators and the Rad Bug just to eat, living in dumpsters for weeks."

Kimberly paused, and looked away, almost ashamed of the words coming out of her mouth. "I want to be happy," she finally said, "If we survive all this, I want to spend the rest of my life being happy. I want to start that by marrying you." She turned her head back to her partner to see he was smiling proudly.

"I'll need a green tuxedo," Tommy said, holding meaning in every word, "And a red one for my best man. Shouldn't be hard to get black and blue for the groomsmen."

Kimberly felt a solid warmth in her chest that reminded her why she loved this man. "I've always preferred pink for myself." She turned to see Ernie collecting as much nonperishable food as he could, and asked, "Ernie, will you officiate our wedding?"

Ernie's response was a beaming smile, "I could do it right now!" He blurted out, "I got all the credentials from the state, I thought I could turn this place into a wedding chapel one day." Kimberly and Tommy laughed, really laughed, for the first time in so long that it actually hurt. Ernie came around the counter to face the love-struck pair, "We'll skip the boring stuff, do you, Tommy, take Kimberly to be your—"

Suddenly a warbling sound became noticeably present, steadily growing louder. The five Rangers all stood alert and formed a V in front of Ernie. "Putties," the trembling shopkeeper uttered, "Rita's been making them nonstop all these years, there's probably thousands of them!" Each Ranger returned their helmets and materialized their Power Weapons without needing orders

"Ernie, is there a back exit?" Jason asked, eyes focused on the inhuman sound growing from the entrances.

"No, just the front," Ernie replied.

"Zack," Jason commanded without turning his head, "Go make one, and make sure Ernie gets out safely. After that, you and Billy go get the bikes we saw parked next to the building and bring them around."

The Black and Blue Rangers grabbed their civilian ally and ran to the kitchen. Tommy stepped forward and brandished his Dragon Dagger, ready for the horde. "I'll take point," he told his fellow heroes, "The Dragon Shield can absorb most of the damage, just make sure we have a clear path to escape."

Before any response could be given, the darkened window where the large TV once hung was shattered, as an army of clay figures poured through. Their grey bodies wiggled and danced like a child holding in urine. Their hands had morphed into large balls, spikes, and hammers, swinging wildly. They stomped over the remains of the theater the Rangers destroyed with their firing squad, as well as the mangled corpses of Squat and Baboo. From the only entrance, even more of the mindless maniacs filed in, swarming the three remaining warriors.

Hearing the sounds of Zack's Power Axe slicing through the back wall, the vanguard of Rangers let loose a barrage of fire from a bow, a sword, and a dagger. Lasers and arrows shot forward in an incredible display, but for every Putty that fell, ten more filled its place. The sounds of the back wall collapsing took up the defender's attention, and none of them noticed several Putties with glowing red eyes and belts around their waists sneak through the crowd. These certain Putties held strange looking blasters, and each took aim at a Ranger through the ever-shifting crowd.

On the Ranger's side, they were struggling to keep the clay horde at bay for much longer. They had begun to retreat toward the bar, losing space as their opponents closed in. That was when a bright yellow lightning bolt shot from the crowd and struck the Green Ranger square in the chest.

"Tommy!" Kimberly and Jason called out as their friend cried out in pain. Kimberly lowered her defenses and ran to her lover's aid, while Jason stepped forward, ready to be a modern Horatio Cocles. The tide of Putties stopped, allowing the red-eyed members to step forward, blasters raised.

"The Thunder-Slingers!" Jason thought in horror, "They must have found them in the vault under the Command Center." Seeing Tommy's assailants in full view brought Kimberly to a rage, she lifted her Power Bow, summoned an arrow, and shot one of the red-eyed Putties square in the forehead. The clumpy attacker shuddered, then split directly in half, forming two identical duplicates. "It's no use, Kim," Jason called behind himself, "They're Super Putties."

While the offense rearranged themselves for another assault, Tommy called out to his friends. "Guys," he muttered, badly burned, the Dragon Shield lying shattered around him, "I can't take another hit like that."

"We'll get you out of here," Kimberly urgently reassured him, hovering over her fiancé while firing arrows at any Putty she could. It did not turn the tides of battle, but it bought them time.

"No," Tommy interrupted, "I can't go on. Go, please. End this. For me… and Trini."

Jason looked down at his broken friend. In a world ruled by a mad witch, there comes a time when one cannot make their decisions for what's right. They have to make the decisions for what's best. Jason learned this painfully in this very moment.

The Putties whooped and hollered in their usual language, preparing to end their opponent's lives. In a split second, Jason looked directly at Kimberly's visor, and without being able to see her eyes, he knew what they would say. The Red Ranger back flipped over the counter toward the kitchen, bolting toward the hole in the wall.

Kimberly lowered her bow and clutched Tommy to her. In this moment, despite the wounds and armor, they were closer than they had ever been.

"I do," Tommy said out loud.

"I do," Kimberly responded.

With that, the Super Putties unleashed a barrage of lightning that relieved the remaining Rangers of their lives.

Jason ran out of the hole in the Youth Center, hearing the firing of Thunder Slingers, and knowing he did not have much time. Zack and Billy pulled up on either side of him, bikes revving loudly. "Ernie's safe," Zack yelled over the sounds of approaching Putties, "Where's Tommy and Kim?"

Jason climbed onto the bike behind him, pointed toward a faraway cliff and uttered only, "That way." As Putty Patrollers spilled from the remains of the Youth Center, Billy and Zack had their questions answered wordlessly. They sped off away from the graves of their friends as quickly as possible. Though it couldn't be seen outside his helmet, silent tears poured down Jason's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel Grove 2008

The alien bikes roared like thunder as they brought the Rangers to their destination. Nothing was exchanged between the Rangers as they approached the next stop on their perilous journey. Overlooking Angel Grove was a hill that once housed a creatively constructed building whose purpose went unknown by the public. In reality this was the Power Ranger's Command Center.

Now, all that remained of the heroes' fortress were assorted ruins and rubble. That, along with the monolith standing in the very center of the destruction. A terrifying mass of curves and edges, the very image of Cyclopsis caused the three remaining Rangers to shiver. Each relived the events of that fateful day fifteen years previous, when Armageddon had begun.

The two bikes pulled up to the plateau of the hill, to see the armored form of Goldar awaiting them. The villain grinned viciously, his dagger-like teeth bared. His arms were crossed at his chest, a longsword in one hand.

"Welcome, Rangers!" Goldar roared as his opponents dismounted their vehicles, "To your end!"

Jason stepped forward, having shared a special rivalry with Rita's general in the past. "Not today, Goldar," he replied. While the Red Ranger held his foe's attention, Zack quietly muttered something to Billy, before taking position behind his scarlet comrade.

"Oh, Red Ranger, you are a fool," the wolf-like villain mocked, "Already you have lost three Rangers to mere underlings. How do you think you'll fare against a real challenge?"

"I think my odds are alright," Jason replied, pantomiming cracking kinks in his neck, "You never were that great of a fighter."

Goldar's red eyes flared as he responded, "With the power of Cyclopsis, you stand no chance, you pathetic brat! I will be your death!"

Jason took a step toward his enemy, which caused the latter to uncross his arms in preparation. "You never were a worthy opponent, Goldar," Jason chided, scowling behind his faceplate, "Zordon always told us that we could never escalate a fight unless our hand was forced, but you'd rather play dirty to get the cheap victory." While he spoke, his blue companion sidestepped out of view, keeping his eyes on Cyclopsis above him.

Goldar's head tilted back momentarily, before he stepped up to the Red Ranger, "Three against one isn't much more fair, Ranger."

Jason looked through the visor in his helmet into the eyes of his sworn enemy, "Then let's settle this fairly. You and me, right here, right now. No outside help, just us. Then we'll see who's really more powerful."

Goldar seemed to consider this for a moment, then, without warning, let out a roar and swung his sword at his opponent. Jason, in mere moments, leapt back and summoned the Power Sword. Zack started to move forward, but was stopped by an upraised hand from his leader. Jason had waited fifteen years for this battle.

The Ranger's leader lunged forward, swinging his sword from his right hip toward his left shoulder, only to be blocked halfway through his arc by Goldar.

"I will present your head to Rita, Ranger scum," the monstrous general growled before raising a plated knee to Jason's stomach. Air flooded out of the Red Ranger while he stumbled back. Goldar brought his sword down toward his foe's scalp, but was weakly blocked. This pattern continued, with Goldar swinging wildly, left and right, as Jason tried his best to knock the offensive blade away. Rita took care of her minions, while the Rangers had been starved and beaten for the last fifteen years.

Billy, meanwhile, had found what he had been looking for. Cyclopsis' access hatch. Taking aim at the sealed door on the side of the malformed mech's head, the Blue Ranger launched himself through the air. Billy never understood how he and his friends accomplished this feat, but he thanked Zordon they could do it now. Once at his destination, the tech-savvy warrior drew the bladed end of his Blade Blaster, and did away with the locked entrance to the Zord he truly hated.

The inside of Cyclopsis was a tangle of wires and panels that seemingly made no sense. Billy was a genius when it came to technology, but his stomach dropped when he realized he may not be able to understand this beast. Sitting at the main console chair, the blue-suited hero began to piece together how Rita's behemoth functioned, and more importantly, how to destroy it.

Below him, Billy could see Jason futilely thrust his blade at his opponent, only for it to be knocked aside. Knowing time was of the essence, the Blue Ranger oriented himself as if he were piloting his own Zord. He reached out and grabbed two forward facing knobs, which emitted a large grinding sound. The sound was heard from the ground below, causing all heads present to turn and face Cyclopsis.

"Liar!" Goldar roared, turning to face the grounded Rangers.

"What can I say?" Jason responded, smiling, "Fair is subjective." Summoning all the strength he had, Jason ran his fingers along the edge of his blade, causing it to ignite with glowing energy. Letting out a ferocious war cry, the scarred Ranger swung the blade with everything he had, connecting with his opponent's weapon for only a moment, before cleaving it in half.

Goldar stepped back slowly, horror splayed across his face. Behind him, his Zord was grinding and whining while Billy figured out how to start it. Knowing when to fold his hand, the golden villain called out to the sky, "LOKAR!" Then burst into flames, transported to parts unkown.

"Jase, you don't think—" Zack was cut off by the sudden appearance a large blue head in the sky above him. The insane face of Lokar was a sight to behold. Deep scars ran along his features, gained from battle with the Rangers. His eyes were wide, and undeniably wild. The citizens of Angel Grove cowered in fear as his cheeks inflated with air, that was then released with incredible strength.

Meanwhile inside Cyclopsis, the Ranger's mechanical engineer had finally discovered how to activate the wicked Zord. Roaring to life, Cyclopsis turned to face the large floating head currently spraying hurricane winds over the city below. Billy's hands moved inhumanly fast, testing his theories on how the controls in front of him functioned, till finally a loud churning sound erupted around him, and a screen in front of the Ranger showed that the shoulder mounted missile launchers had been primed.

"Morphenomenal," Billy announced, cracking a grin, before activating the missiles and sending a barrage toward the disfigured demon terrorizing Angel Grove. Lokar screeched with rage as the missiles connected with his skin. Burned, and slightly bloodied, the villain's eyes lit up and fired white-hot beams of energy back at Cyclopsis.

The hijacked Zord flailed as the energy cut into its outer shell, tearing metal and shaking the mech's core. Inside, Billy struggled to gain control of the quaking machine around him, but was never given the chance, due to Lokar returning to his old technique of blasting high power winds at the world beneath him.

Sparks flew from Cyclopsis' console, circuits overloaded, and a panel flew off its screws onto the opposite wall. The brave Blue Ranger held on to whatever he could, peering through the viewport in front of him to see his comrades gripping their power weapons with all their strength, as the power weapons were embedded deep into the ground below them. Billy's eyes frantically searched for a solution, finally settling on the exposed section where a panel once was.

In situations like this, there is no time for thought. Action separates the victorious from the dead. Very few good decisions are made in this time, but as stated, this was not a time for deep contemplation.

Billy removed the power coin from his morpher, and pressed his index and middle finger against one side. As he pulled his fingers away, a blue crystal formed behind them. Assuming that the device in front of him was a port intended to channel energy, Billy jammed the crystal into it.

Cyclopsis began to convulse wildly, chunks of metal ripping themselves off its body. A bright blue glow emanated from the barely functioning War Zord, seeming to throb like a heartbeat. Inside, Billy gripped the power crystal like a joystick, feeling his very being in tune with the vehicle around him. Reaching out with his senses, the Blue Ranger moved Cyclopsis forward, slowly at first, but with speed gaining steadily.

Lokar turned his attention to the approaching luminescent Zord, whipping powerful blasts of air at it. Cyclopsis cut through the fierce some wind like a warm knife in butter. The glowing mech was now sprinting at the demonic head, who was trying his best to prevent the inevitable collision.

"Rangers, forever!" Billy screamed as the two behemoths collided. A blast of blue light and flames was unleashed. The soundwave of the explosion shattered glass miles away, and the skyrocketing flames could be seen just as far.

On the ground, Zack and Jason collapsed, fully exerted. In the minutes that passed, they swam in and out of consciousness, but both knew one thing: they were all that was left.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel Grove 2008

There was once a group of colorful and courageous heroes who fought for friendship and peace. Now there were two men, covered in dirt and sweat, who had lost everything. Well beyond the point of no return, the Rangers looked up to see the floating palace that had been the center of so much death and destruction over the last fifteen years.

A flat metal platform the size of an SUV floated down to meet the two remaining warriors. This proved that not only was Rita in Angel Grove, she was expecting them. It was also, almost definitely a trap. Jason felt the weight of Trini and Billy's power coins in his waistband. Tommy and Kim's would have to be retrieved later. After decades of being friends, being family, all that was left was four small coins.

The Red Ranger stepped onto the platform, followed by his lone companion. He had no idea if they would succeed. If they did, then what? Could the two of them really rebuild a broken world? Part of him thought it would be simpler just to die. The platform floated slowly up to the skyscraper-high palace, wind roaring around the two men. Their suits kept cold temperatures out, but they still shivered.

Jason glanced at Zack, the man who had known him almost his entire life. A man he would die for without a moment's hesitation. Jason felt like he should say something, but he knew there was nothing to be said. Finally, the metal sheet the Rangers had been riding came to a stop at the entrance to Rita's fortress. The two stoic warriors turned and locked eyes through their visors.

They took their first steps onto hostile ground, and assumed fighting positions. This proved useless, however, as the floor beneath them crackled with red electricity, flowing into the two Rangers until they collapsed from the pain.

Zack woke up, feeling fifteen years' worth of soreness in his muscles. He was barely able to move without screaming. He was stiff, and in pain, and honestly ready to give up. That was when the thoughts of everyone he had loved in his life dying came into his mind. Zack shook his head, forcing his consciousness to return, and prepared to continue the fight.

There were many problems with his current situation, however. The most important were that his hands were chained above his head, and that he was no longer morphed. His toes were barely touching the floor, adding to his discomfort, but as a trained dancer Zack had learned to balance himself.

A sudden groan from his left made Zack take notice of his surroundings. They were in what must have been some sort of work room in what the décor suggested was Rita's palace. Jason was chained similarly next to him, just beginning to wake up, and the Black Ranger noticed a platform in front of him holding all six of the Ranger's power coins. They lay in a circle, mocking the now captive fighter. _Damn it_ , he thought, struggling at his bonds.

Other features of Zack's prison included a telescope mounted on a balcony that had been turned to face the two prisoners. The hip-hop kiddo master was barely able to see what lay behind him, but he recognized it as the furnace Rita's monsters were made in. Alpha and Zordon had showed them all of the wicked space witch's equipment and abilities in hopes of preparing them for battle. It had obviously been a great help.

"Good morning, Rangers!" A disgusting cackle called out. Jason and Zack turned to see Rita beaming with pride while stepping into their view. "I spent sixteen years trying to kill you, you know," the Ranger's arch-fiend cawed, "And after all these years, you did it for me. I guess that leaves me in your debt."

Rita struck the ground with the butt of her staff, and the chains holding the captive warriors vanished. The remaining Rangers instinctively looked around, seeing nothing threatening, other than their greatest foe in front of them. Suspiciously, Finster, Rita's weapon smith, was absent.

"It's just us, Power Brats!" The conquistadora crowed, "Or should I say Power Dolts? You have gotten old…" Without warning Jason leapt at the vile sorceress, but was unable to avoid a blast of her staff's energy that knocked him back to the ground. The Black Ranger desperately searched for options, his morpher was still on his belt, but it was useless without the coin. Even with Jason he couldn't overpower Rita unmorphed. Running wasn't an option, seeing as how Rita could electrify the floor beneath them. It was hopeless.

"Struggle, please!" Rita called out, gesturing to the telescope aimed at the three of them, "The entire world is watching you! The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers! Powerless prisoners!" There had to be a point to all of this, there had to be something, Zack thought to himself. No matter what scenario he thought of, it ended with himself and Jason maimed or dead.

"But of course, it isn't going to end without a little fun first," Rita smiled broadly. "I seem to be lacking a general," she continued staring intently at the Red Ranger, "But I can be forgiving." The horrid spell caster grinned her yellowed teeth, "Jason, my dear, you have two options. You can kill your friend, and serve me, or I can tear you both apart slowly. The choice is yours."

The Ranger's commander was shaking with rage, a fire in his eyes, "Rita," he said slowly, "You can go straight to hell."

"I'll do it," Zack cut in. Both his comrade and his foe turned to stare at him. The Black Ranger stood tall, staring down at Rita, "I've lived like a rat for fifteen years. I'm ready to live like a king." The intergalactic witch Zack had spent over a decade fighting laughed with joy that shook the palace around her. Without hesitation, the tattered dance-fighter spun a kick directly into his former leader's face.

"I'm sorry, Jase," The Black Ranger said without emotion, "But there's only one way out of this. Jason looked his former friend in the eyes, his very soul bared in that moment. The devastating hurt from this betrayal, along with the understanding that made it burn even more. Jason rose to face the only other living Ranger. He made no move, so Zack lashed out, striking his face with hook punches, left then right. Zack aimed toward his erstwhile friend's gut, before connecting blows to his breastplate, and ending the onslaught with an uppercut to the chin.

Jason collapsed in surrender. His fight was over. "I'll finish him," Zack told his new master without turning to face her, "Give me my power coin." Rita's laugh bellowed again as she tossed the small golden disk at her general, who turned to catch it expertly. Zack loaded it into his morpher, taking one last look at his former brother laying on the ground.

"Mastadon!" The Black Ranger called out, feeling the Morphin Grid flow through him once again. The newly appointed leader of the putties summoned the Power Axe to him, before changing it to cannon mode. He stepped back to stand next to the tyrant he now served, finally taking aim at his fallen target.

"Thanks, Zordon," Zack said, executing a move that the aforementioned sorcerer had forced him to practice hundreds of times. At speeds almost impossible to perceive by the naked eye, the Black Ranger transferred his weapon back into an axe and swung it in one fluid motion, slicing through the hand Rita used to hold her scepter. For the second time all eyes were on Zack Taylor. The global dominator stared down at her severed hand, not realizing what had just happened to her, while Jason stared, attempting to mentally assemble the pieces of what had just transpired. The man between them however, took no time in converting his axe back into a cannon and blasting Rita with enough force to send her through the railing of her own balcony and down to the city below.

The dark-suited Ranger walked over to his compatriot and grabbed his hand. The two look at each other for a moment, and every word they wanted to say was exchanged. They were interrupted by a sharp rattling noise. The two defenders of the Earth turned to see Rita's staff dragging itself toward the edge of the balcony.

"Oh no you don't," Zack said, flipping and landing on top of the staff. Behind him his comrade recovered his power coin and morphed back into his suit. "Jase! This thing is putting up a fight!" Zack said while struggling to hold on to the staff. Jason, meanwhile, was pocketing the remaining power coins.

"I have an idea!" the Red Ranger told his lifelong friend, running to the furnace, "On three, throw it in here, and then jump over the balcony." The inventor of hip-hop kiddo who was now holding the wriggling staff in both hands looked over the precipice behind him. Hopefully whatever physics allowed him to leap incredible distances would allow him to land on a nearby building.

"Ready?" Jason called, opening the furnace that had brought so many of their opponents to life. The Black Ranger prepared to swing the cursed scepter at the furnace door, and nodded to his ally. Jason stepped back toward the ledge slowly preparing his own jump.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

At that moment several things happened. Zack expertly launched the struggling staff into the forge of monstrous creation, before backflipping out of the palace. Jason followed shortly after, having heard the screeching sound produced by the flames licking the witch's rod. As the remaining Rangers plummeted toward the roof of a nearby skyscraper, the staff shattered, releasing energy that tore through the structure around it. A fiery blast tore the palace apart, in a display witnessed by the entire Earth.

"You think this is some great victory?" Rita croaked, clutching her severed wrist, kneeling in the middle of a cracked and damaged street. A crowd had gathered around her, and the two Rangers in front of her. The Red Ranger had his Power Sword in hand, ready to finish what he had started sixteen years ago. "There will be others," the sinister sorceress quietly promised, "Your battle is just beginning, Power Dolts. That I can assure you."

Wordlessly, Jason swung his blade and cleaved through Rita's neck, ending her reign of terror. He then turned to face the crowd around him, hundreds of faces staring expectantly at him. Clay piles littered the surrounding area, as well as the rest of the Earth, the Putty Patrollers having died along with Rita's magic.

Completely improvising, Jason unclasped his helmet and removed it. He stared back at everyone in the crowd, recognizing some, others remaining a mystery. Zack removed his helmet as well, and stood prostrate next to his brother. "I know that you've all suffered," Jason called out, words failing him, "And I'm sorry that we failed you for so long, but…" Despite his years of heroic speeches, Jason's mind was empty. Conveniently, the crowd broke out into a wave of emotion. Many cheered, many cried. People screamed for reasons they didn't understand. Citizen who were grateful beyond words swarmed the remaining Rangers, revering them like gods.

"What the hell do we do now, Jase?" Zack quietly asked his leader.

"We rebuild," Jason replied, "We've done nothing for too long. It's time we made Zordon proud. Not to mention we still have the other Power Coins. We're gonna need to train some new recruits."


End file.
